Wedding Date
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur decides to follow a man he saw sneak into Morgana's wedding and pinch food he had no idea just what he would be walking into...
_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Summary: When Arthur decides to follow a man he saw sneak into Morgana's wedding and pinch food he had no idea just what he would be walking into...**_

 _ **Just a oneshot I thought of**_

 _ **Warnings: light malexmale, AU**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Arthur looked around at all the guests, some laughing, some dancing, some talking and some eating, he turned his head when he heard someone sit next to him and smiled at his sister. "You look beautiful sister, perfect bride."

Morgana smiled. "Well obviously. So, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your date. Arthur I put plus one on your invitation so you can bring a date with you."

"I have told you Morgana I am happy on my own."

"No you are miserable on your own, why won't you let me set you up with my friend? Is it kids that put you off?"

"No, I understand that he has his baby brother and two sisters to look after, kids don't bother me I love them I just do not like blind dates."

"You might know him."

"Please Morgana all of the friends of yours I have met up to now are as wild as you were before Leon got you." he said making his sister laugh.

"Well now I am happy and finally married I no longer have a wedding to plan which means I will have time to badger and piss you off until you get someone, I am finally happy Arthur and I only want the same for you."

"Well your husband isn't happy he is waiting to dance with his bride."

Morgana looked up and sure enough Leon was stood there with a smile on his face.

When Morgana was taken on the dance floor Arthur started to look around and frowned when he saw someone poke their head through the door, looking at all of the guests before hurrying inside, Arthur watched as the man dressed in a pair of jeans and top took some food from the table, putting it into a bag until it was full and then left.

Standing up Arthur followed the man out of the hall and watched as the man kept looking around until he was out of the building, keeping a distance Arthur followed him to a tall block of flats, he followed and watched until he saw the thin man walk through one of the many doors, leaving it five minutes, Arthur knocked on the door.

Arthur looked down when he saw a girl no older than ten answer the door a sandwich in her hand, a sandwich Arthur knew was on the table back at the wedding. "Yes?"

"Kayla!" came a voice, "how many times no answering door to str-" the man stopped when he saw Arthur stood there in a tuxedo. "Kayla, go and make sure your brothers are not fighting over the food."

"Food that you took from my sister's wedding no doubt."

"Wedding?"

"Yes I saw you come in and make sure no one was looking before you took some food and left, only you failed because I was watching."

"You are in an expensive tux, the way that hall looked you have plenty of money, what does a few missing sandwiches matter? You want them back?" the man took Arthur by the wrist and dragged him into the small flat where Arthur saw four children at the table, twin girls and twin boys. "Take them back."

The four children looked up and stopped eating when they saw Arthur.

"Enjoy the food," he said before turning to the man, "What is your name?"

"Merlin. These are my children, Kayla, her sister Charlotte and my twin sons Jamie and Jacob, children this is..."

"Arthur." Arthur said, smiling at all four children before looking at Merlin, "can we talk somewhere?"

"Of course, we can talk in the bedroom it is warmer in there."

"Warmer?" Arthur asked as the door closed behind them.

"Yes I have a living room, kitchen, bathroom and this bedroom, this is the warmest room we have."

Arthur looked around the room and saw four beds. "The children sleep here?"

"Yes."

"Where do you and your wife sleep?"

"I sleep on the settee, my wife died with the boys, there were complications, lost my wife and nearly lost Jacob as well."

"I am sorry."

Merlin waved his hand. "Do you want money for the food? I can't pay you now and can't pay you all in one go but I can pay you bit by bit, or you can give me a job and I can pay to off that way or-"

"Merlin, do you have a neighbour to look after the kids for a few hours?"

"Well yes why?"

"Be my date for the wedding, just say you were running late and we will forget everything."

"I don't have clothes for a wedding."

"I have a mate your size he is stopping at the hotel where the wedding is, he will lend you a suit."

Merlin bit his lip. "Okay."

"Great!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both met a man outside the hotel. "Arthur mate I got your text what's up?"

"Gwaine I need you to take this man to your room and get him out of these clothes."

"With pleasure!"

"No Gwaine! I want you to give him one of your suits to wear, he is my date for the wedding, he was running late and told him you are same size and one of your suits will fit him."

"Way to get a man's hopes up mate, okay I have something that will fit him. I'm Gwaine."

Merlin shook his hand. "Merlin." he smiled.

* * *

Morgana walked over to Arthur when he walked back into the room. "Arthur where have you been?"

"To meet my date, he was running a little late."

"A date? Finally! So you do have someone, I knew you were lying when you said you were happy on your own. I told Leon you were only saying you were alone as I would want to meet whoever you are with. Where is he?"

"Just coming." Arthur said as the doors opened and Merlin walked in and smiling at Morgana he shyly took Arthur's hand.

"Hello." Morgana smiled. "You are?"

"Merlin, sorry it has taken Arthur so long to introduce me, I kept telling him to just tell you he is with me and then you won't have to listen to Morgana go on about setting you up."

"Yes but if I did that I would never hear the end of it of her wanting to meet you."

"This is great, after our honeymoon we can double date!"

"No." Arthur said, "you have met him and will spend this evening getting to know him but that is it."

"I don't think so." Morgana smirked.

Arthur bought him and Merlin a drink and then led him to a table to fill him in on a few things in case people started to ask.

"Arthur don't worry, people won't ask me all of these questions."

"My sister will Merlin."

"Then no time like the present, I can only be here for another hour, I daren't leave my kids with the neighbour too long." he said, patting Arthur's hand before making his way over to Morgana.

* * *

Gwaine who had been dancing froze when he heard what Morgana said to Merlin, a smile appeared on his face, he sat himself in between Merlin and Morgana and grinned at the bride. "I just heard what you said to Merlin here, get Percival to go on a few dates with me and my lips are sealed."

"Oh come on, you must know I am doing this for Arthur."

"A few dates or I start talking."

"Fine, but if Percival says no after a few dates you can't tell Arthur."

"I won't and he won't say no."

Morgana sighed and looked at Merlin. "You stand need to laugh."

Merlin just continued to laugh. "I am going back to Arthur, he looks nervous over there."

"Dance with me?" Arthur asked when Merlin walked back over to him.

"Of course."

Merlin ended up staying a lot longer than an hour as he and Arthur talked a lot and got to know one another, after the bride and groom had left Arthur walked Merlin home and thanked his neighbour, Arthur had paid the woman when Merlin went to check on his sleeping children.

"Oh I don't want paying, we do each other favours,"

"I know that but if it wasn't for me Merlin wouldn't have had to ask. Thank you."

"No thank you, I can get some extra electric with this and have the heating on for a while longer." she smiled before leaving.

Merlin walked out of the bedroom and looked around. "Where is Sharon?"

"I paid her for looking after the children and she thanked me and left."

"But we-"

"I know you do each other favours but it was because of me that she had to babysit."

Merlin smiled. "You want a drink?"

"That will be nice, can I see you again Merlin?"

"If you want to, may I ask why?"

"Because I like you."

"Really? My four children don't put you off? If you are with me you are with them as well."

"I know that, I was actually thinking, you said you had work tomorrow morning cleaning the offices, start at six home just before nine? I will stop over and watch them, it will give me a chance to get to know them."

"Really? Arthur that is too much to ask for."

Arthur walked over and took Merlin's hands in his. "You didn't ask. I offered, let me do this please."

"Only if you want to."

"I do. Thank you Merlin." Arthur smiled kissing the brunets cheek.

* * *

Arthur woke up by someone shaking his shoulder, he blinked awake and saw Kayla stood there and shot up. "Sorry."

"It's okay, its only..." she looked up at the clock.

Arthur looked at his watch, just after eight. "Is your sister and brothers up?"

"They are still sleeping."

"How about you go and wake them and we can get ready and talk before going to pick your dad up and I treat all of you to breakfast."

"Yes!" Kayla beamed, hugging Arthur before hurrying back into the bedroom.

* * *

Once they were all dressed Arthur sat them in front of the telly while he nipped to the toilet, he was just washing his hands when he heard one of the kids shouting. "Arthur why is our auntie Morgana ringing you?"

Arthur froze, _their_ auntie Morgana? He quickly dried his hands and hurried back into the room. "Who shouted about my phone? Kayla or Charlotte?"

Charlotte stood up. "I did, why is our auntie Morgana ringing you?"

Arthur sat down, "I have a game we can play, you tell me all about your auntie Morgana and I will tell you how I know her."

"Well she isn't really our auntie." Kayla said. "We call her auntie as her and daddy are like brother and sister as they have known each other since before I was born."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, she is always around here, she brings us lots of food, daddy keeps telling her not to but she said it is the least she can do since he listens to her go on and nag about her idiot brother."

"Oh? She has an idiot brother does she?"

"Yeah,"

"So your daddy knows everything about Morgana's brother?"

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte beamed.

Arthur clapped his hands together and stood up. "Right then how about we keep this to ourselves and I treat you all to breakfast?"

"Yay!" the kids shouted and hurried for their coats.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "very clever Merlin." he whispered.

* * *

They were all sat in the cafe waiting for Merlin when Kayla spoke up, "how do you know what to order for daddy?"

"I don't." Arthur smiled, "that is why I need you all to tell me, now I have texted your dad he will be here in ten minutes, he thinks he is meeting us outside as I have somewhere to be but I am free all day, will you help me and tell me what your daddy likes so I can order?"

"Yeah!" Charlotte said as she placed a menu flat out on the table and started to look through it with her sister.

Merlin stood outside the cafe waiting for Arthur and his kids when his name being called out made him turn and see Arthur poke his head out of the door to the cafe. "What are you doing standing there? I have ordered breakfast for us all, come on."

Merlin followed Arthur inside and kissed all of his children before sitting down. "You haven't ordered much have you? If Arthur is paying I don't want you taking advantage."

"They are fine Merlin I told them to order what they like and if I thought it wasn't enough I would order extra. I would rather you order a lot and leave some knowing you are full then order little eat it all and wondering if you are still hungry."

Merlin smiled as the food arrived and looked at his kids as they tucked in and started eating after thanking Arthur. "You are spoiling us Arthur, I have never seen the kids with so much food at once."

"I am happy to do it, although I must admit I have done it for another reason."

"Oh?" Merlin asked as he put a bit of food in his mouth.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yeah he will!" Charlotte said before Merlin could answer, "Uncle Will can sit with us tonight, right daddy?"

Merlin looked at Charlotte. "Only if he says yes and you four behave for him."

* * *

Will had agreed to look after the kids and even put them to bed when he learnt that Merlin had been asked out on a date by someone he likes.

Arthur had picked Merlin up and instead of taking Merlin out he took him back to his place where he ordered takeout and Merlin actually enjoyed this kind of date more, eating and laughing with Arthur, watching a film while snuggling up on the settee in Arthur's arms

When the film had finished Arthur turned the telly off and turned to face Merlin, he took the brunet's hands in his and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Arthur?"

"So, I learnt something new this morning when looking after the kids."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it all started when my phone rang and they wanted to know why their auntie Morgana was ringing me."

"Um..."

"How they love their auntie Morgana as she brings a lot of food around and even though you say she doesn't have to it is the least she can do as all she does is complain to you about her idiot brother, apparently you know everything about Morgana's idiot brother."

"I can explain."

"Please do."

Merlin frowned. "You are not mad?"

Arthur laughed. "Should I be?"

"No, I just thought you would be how Morgana describes you."

"Oh right, and how I have been with you since we met twenty four hours ago proves that I am not like that?"

"Oh I know you are like that I have seen videos on Morgana's phone, you can be an idiot, but obviously Morgana has no idea about this other side of you."

Arthur leaned closer. "What side is that then Merlin?"

"Caring, loving, kind, considerate."

"Of course. So, are you going to explain?"

"I have known Morgana for years, remember her friend that died during childbirth a few years ago?"

"That was your wife?"

"Yes,"

"So are you bisexual then?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes, I always have been but that never bothered her as she was bisexual as well."

"Oh right, well continue."

"I have only known of you, at the wedding was the first time I have actually met you, I have seen photos and videos of you messing about with Leon, Morgana comes and brings food every week as she knows how I struggle with the kids, I tell her she doesn't have to but she says it is the least she can do as I sit and listen as she goes on and complains about you."

"And you happily took her side."

"No, I agreed at first, but then I saw pictures and the more she complained the more I thought you honestly couldn't be that bad and when I pointed it out to her she said you do have good points, I am actually on your side."

"Oh?"

"I said to Morgana that you are more than a good person and not at all like she makes out as everyone has bad moments and I set about proving it to her, I told her I would take food from the reception and make sure to do it when I knew you were watching, I told her you wouldn't make a scene as you knew it would put a damper on hers and Leon's day so you would follow."

"You knew I was following you then?"

"Of course I did, I could smell you."

"Smell me?"

"Yes, you bathed yourself in expensive aftershave." Merlin leaned forward and buried his face in Arthur's neck inhaling deeply making the blond smile before moving back. "So good, I told Morgana once you found out my situation you would help me. I wanted to do all this to prove to Morgana you are a great person and not as bad as she sometimes makes you out to be."

"And you planned on telling me and didn't plan on your kids telling me first?"

"Yes Arthur. I am sorry."

"No need to be sorry Merlin, you have never met me and yet you were on my side determined to prove my sister wrong." Arthur cupped Merlin's face. "Thank you." he whispered before placing his lips on the brunets.

"What are you going to do to Morgana?" Merlin asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Do?"

"Yes, she was in on this as well."

"I am going to thank her."

"That's it?"

"Yes, if she didn't complain to you then you wouldn't have felt the need to prove her wrong and I wouldn't have met you."

"And what are you going to do to me?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur leaned in close and kissed Merlin's cheek before gently blowing over his ear. "Thank you in a more pleasurable way if you will let me."

"Oh I will let you." Merlin panted letting Arthur take his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Arthur looked across the room and smiled when he saw Merlin at the food table, looking around before picking some food up and eating it, he slowly walked over and placed his arms around the brunet. "Caught you." he whispered.

Merlin smiled, "that you did husband of mine."

"Husband... At last Merlin, a name I will never tire of hearing you call me, our twin girls are taking it in turns to dance on father's feet, or twin boys are running in between the tables pinching food, and you are yet to let me take you on the dance floor for our first dance as a married couple."

Merlin let Arthur take his hands and lead him on to the dance floor. It had been a year since Merlin had confessed and told all to Arthur, within a month Merlin and his children had moved out of that small one bedroom flat and into Arthur's house.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Arthur had just finished making a sandwich for himself when his front door flew open, he just saw a blur of Kayla and Charlotte as they zoomed past him in their bathing costumes and flew out the back door, both shouting "cannonball!" as they jumped into the pool making a big splash, he laughed and turned to see a worn out looking Merlin holding Jacob's hand with Jamie asleep on his shoulder. He crouched down and opened his arms, laughing when Jacob ran into them hugging him tightly._

 _"You look exhausted love, you should have stayed over with the kids, take it in turns ot watch Jamie." Arthur said as he stood up with Jacob._

 _"He is fine, he is only sleeping now as I kept waking him every time I tried to stop him from scratching, bloody chicken pox, at least he is the last to have them." Merlin sighed._

 _"Well Gwaine and Percival are unloading your things from the van, I will supervise," he placed Jacob down and carefully took a sleeping Jamie from Merlin. "You go and get some sleep, go, the kids are alright with me."_

 _Merlin nodded and tiredly walked upstairs and Arthur walked into the living room with Jacob following and carefully placed Jamie on the settee._

 _"What are you doing Arfa?" Jacob asked when he saw Arthur take off Jamie's top._

 _"My mother made something for him to stop scratching," Arthur smiled as he put another top on Jamie, a long sleeved one that had fingers in it. "See each fingertip is padded, he he can't scratch himself." he said making Jacob laugh._

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Three months after moving in Arthur proposed to Merlin, laughing when Merlin screamed yes before Arthur got to finish his question. "Are you sure Morgana will be alright with all four kids tonight?"

"Yes Merlin love, Morgana is having them tonight and then we pick them up in the morning for when we go on our honeymoon, I know my parents offered to have the kids while we have our honeymoon but I can't go away and leave the kids at home." Arthur said.

"You don't have to." came a voice.

Merlin and Arthur stopped dancing to see Ygraine and Uther standing there. "Mum? Dad? What do you mean?"

"Well you have already packed all the kids things up. While you go on your cruise for your holiday we are taking the kids to disneyland. Your honeymoon is two weeks, we are taking the kids for three weeks so you have a week alone when you get back. This way the kids are not being left at home while you go away." Uther explained.

Ygraine nodded. "They get three weeks holiday to have fun and do all that they want and so do you two."

"I am grateful but I can't affor-"

Uther cut Merlin off. "Don't say another word, I am taking my grandchildren on holiday Merlin and we are paying."

Merlin didn't argue, he just hurried forward and hugged Uther causing the other man to go stiff as before now Merlin did nothing more than shake the man's hand.

* * *

An hour later a tearful Merlin was saying goodbye to his children, hugging them all tightly as he had never spent more than a day away from them. "I will be ringing every morning, noon and night and you ring me in between if you want to, even middle of the night, you be good for your grandparents, you stay in their eyeline, you don't-"

Arthur crouched down and pried his husband's hands away from their children and hugged them all in turn. "You will all be fine, I know you will, you will love where you are going, and we can still see each other every day, as we will skype, I am going to miss you my little ones." he whispered as he hugged them all in turn.

"I know they will be alright." Merlin said as he watched the children leave with Morgana and Leon.

"Never going more than a day without seeing them Merlin it is understandable, but like I told them, we will still see them everyday through skype."

Merlin settled into Arthur's hold. "I know, and I will have a great time on our honeymoon as I know the kids will be enjoying themselves."

"Exactly." Arthur agreed and then surprised his husband by sweeping him off his feet. "I love you Merlin Pendragon."

Merlin laughed. "And I love you, Arthur Pendragon." he whispered before enjoying the passionate kiss that followed, smiling happily into the kiss, still not believing all of this came out of him wanting to prove Morgana wrong and himself right.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? It can be my birthday present lol x :D**_


End file.
